


An Alliance

by Harley_Dawn



Category: Big Bang (Band), Buzz (Korea Band), EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, wolf names are stage names/shortened names/nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Dawn/pseuds/Harley_Dawn
Summary: The Diamond Lake Pack needed an alliance with the Crystal River Pack. Partially to keep the peace between the two and partially to help keep the threat of other packs away.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 18





	1. The alpha and his council are what??

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf names:  
> Minseok/Xiumin  
> Jongdae/Chen  
> Junmyeon/Suho  
> Yifan/Kris  
> LuHan/Lulu  
> Zitao/Tao  
> Sehun/Hunnie  
> Jongin/Kai  
> Yixing/Lay  
> Kyungsoo/D.O  
> Baekhyun/Bacon  
> Chanyeol/Loey
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads my mental fic put into words

Yifan looked at the shining lake from his office window. The blonde alpha was deep in thought and a little worried. He needed this meeting for an alliance to go right. Other packs have been becoming threats recently and the two generation old agreement with the Crystal River Pack is almost at the expiration date. Why did his grandfather put a limit on such a thing? The Diamond Lake Pack has always been a little on the small side. It never grew to be huge and powerful like his grandfather wanted. 

*It could be worse* his wolf, Kris, said in the back of his mind. *They could have just said no to the meeting all together. At least them agreeing to it gives us a chance to keep our pack safe* Yifan nods slowly. He doesn't need to mentally answer for Kris to know he understands. Their bond is strong having met when Yifan turned 16 and presented as an alpha. The introduction happened right before his first shift. *Hello Yifan. I'm Kris, your wolf and your strength. Together we will keep our pack safe* When he shifted, oh how it hurt that first time, but it was worth it to see the huge black wolf with sapphire blue eyes staring back at him in the reflection on the lake. Yifan is pulled out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. "Come in" he says and smiles at the lovely omega that walks in. 

"You wanted to see me, Alpha?" the doe eyed omega asks. Yifan sits behind his desk and offers a seat across from him to the omega. "LuHan, you know you don't have to call me that. I prefer the pack to call me by my name. Now, you were originally from the Crystal River Pack, correct?" The pretty blonde cocks his head at the question. "Yes. My family moved here because my grandmother became ill and she and my mother were part of this pack" Yifan leaned forward on his desk. "LuHan, I need to know what Alpha Kim is like. I need to make sure this alliance goes through." LuHan's eyes go wide at the question. "You want to know about Minnie? Well, I can tell you what he was like when we were younger." Before LuHan can continue, there is quick knock on the door before it opens and a dark haired beta sticks his head in the door "The luggage for the alpha and council for the Crystal River Pack has arrived" he said with a small smile that didn't hide his dimples. Yifan looks confused by the news. "Yixing? What do you mean their luggage has arrived? Where are they?" The beta gives an amused smile. "It appears that they are running the way here. There was a note attached to the luggage that said to give the big backpack to them when they get here. They will be arriving by the west side of the woods at 6 PM. I already let the patrol know so they won't attack them. I will also personally be on that side of the woods too welcome them" The look on Yifan's face is a mix of confusion and horrified. The alpha is making the whole council run to the packhouse? What kind of alpha is this Kim Minseok? LuHan, on the other hand, is as amused as Yixing. Being from the pack originally, he knows how much they value physical capability and that secondary genders do not define their people like in other packs. "Sounds like Minnie." he chuckles before turning to Yifan. "The Crystal River Pack values each wolf having physical capability. Why do you think I bugged your father so much to let omegas train with the fighters? I wanted to be able to defend myself as much as possible if needed. As for what you asked me about the alpha, he cares a lot for his pack and will do what's best for them. Don't underestimate him because of his looks." Yifan looks at LuHan with confusion but LuHan just smiles as he leaves the office. 

LuHan walks down the hall to his room. He really can't wait to see his childhood friend again. Will he still have that baby face, he wonders? *I bet he does* Lulu, his wolf answers. * I bet he also has that smile you fell for that made you hope that he would be your mate* his wolf teases. LuHan smiles at the memory. Oh how he wanted Minseok to be his alpha. How heartbroken they both seemed when they learned LuHan would be moving away so his mother could take care of his ailing grandmother. How upset he was at first when his mate turned out to be someone else entirely but he wouldn't change it for the world. He's reminded of how happy he is now when the sent of a warm summer breeze hits his nose. "Sehun" he whispers as the alpha wraps his arms around the omega. "What did Yifan want?" The tall black haired man asks his pretty little mate. "Just wanted to know about the alpha of the pack I'm originally from." LuHan turns around to nuzzle into Sehun "It brought back some memories." Sehun hums in response as he buries his nose in his mate's neck, enjoying the sent of roses. "Let's take a nap" he murmurs into his mates neck "You should be resting more right now anyway."

The forest is full of birdsong as six wolves race through it. A huge white wolf in the lead followed closely by a bluish grey just a little smaller than him. Closely followed by a reddish brown and a light cream colored about the same size as each other but smaller than the bluish grey. Bringing up the end are a light grey with black mask and muzzle and a dark brown both then same size as the bluish grey. *There is a river up ahead that we will stop at to take a break* Minseok tells them through the pack link. *Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, how are you two holding up? Zitao? Chanyeol? you guys doing ok?* The white wolf turns his head slightly to check on his packmates. *We're all fine Min. No need to worry.* Chanyeol answers back with the others agreeing. *Really?, you're not going to ask if your own brother is ok?* Junmyeon teases through a solo link with Minseok. *If you can't handle this run without being ok, then I will have to think you're adopted and not blood related* Minseok teases back. He can imagine Junmyeon rolling his eyes at that. As they reach the river they slow down to a trot, stopping once they're close enough to get a drink from the clear river. *After we cross the river, it should only be another hour before we hit the boundary of the Diamond Lake Pack. Right now, take a few minutes to rest.* Minseok stretches then sits down looking out into the distance. *Penny for your thoughts?* Xiumin, his wolf asks him. *You already know my thoughts and what would a wolf do with a penny?* Minseok shoots back. *With as chaotic as your thoughts can get, I can always use those pennies and have you buy some treats* Xiumin chuckles. *But seriously, I'm sure LuHan will be happy to see us.* He retreats into the back of Minseok's mind after that. Junmyeon nudges his shoulder to let him know everyone was ready to run again. He nods and they take off to finish their journey. They arrive at the designated time and are met by Yixing. "Hello and welcome to the Diamond Lake Pack. My name is Yixing, I'm second in command. Here is the backpack as requested." he says while offering the bag to the white wolf. Minseok takes it and walks behind a tree to shift and pull on a pair of sweats. He then offers it to Junmyeon and so on until they are all back on two legs. When they all step back out, Yixing has a shocked look that quickly turns amused when he realizes that the alpha looks way too young to be leading a pack. "Now I know why LuHan said not to underestimate you because of your looks" he says while stretching out his arm for a handshake. "Come, I'll take you to the packhouse" As he speaks, Yixing looks over the 6 men. His eyes linger on Zitao longer than nessecary, but only because his wolf, Lay is screaming *MATE* in his head. As they are walking towards the pack house, They are joined by a caramel colored wolf. "Hello Taemin. Finished with your rounds with Minho?" Yixing asks the wolf. Taemin just huffs in return as to say yes and Yixing chuckles.

When they reach the packhouse, Minseok is engulfed in a tight hug after hearing a shout of "BAOZI!" He looks up at LuHan with a smile. "I missed you, too, Lu ge." An almost silent growl is heard from the porch. LuHan turns and smiles. "Sehun, this is Alpha Kim. My childhood bestfriend" *and crush* Lulu adds to LuHan making him roll his eyes. "Baozi, this is my mate, Sehun." Minseok looks a little sad at first but gives a true gummy smile as he congratulates his friend, catching a sweeter scent on his friend. They are led into the packhouse, shown their rooms, and told to freshen up as dinner will be ready soon. Yixing lingers by Zitao for a few minutes, wanting to catch his sent of cherries and vanilla. Zitao has not made any signs that he recognizes Yixing as his mate. and Yixing, being the calm beta that he is, does not press or rush the issue that his mate is right in front of him. The last thing he wants to scare him, or worse, be rejected by him. The pierced bleached blonde thanks Yixing for his hospitality with a sweet, shy smile before entering the room he'll be sharing with Kyungsoo.

When they arrive in the dining area, they are once again met by Yixing. "I'm sorry to say that Alpha Wu will be a little late for dinner, but he insists that you start without him. You had a long, uh, trip after all" the beta chuckles lightly. "Please, sit where you like." The dining table is long like most are in packhouses. Minseok, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo sat on the left side of the table while Zitao, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat on the right. Minseok started to say something to Yixing when he was distracted by a familiar "BAOZI!" that LuHan had called while he walked into the dining area followed by Sehun. Minseok stood up to hug his friend again, smiling. "Let me introduce my council" Minseok says. "This is my younger brother Junmyeon. Next to him is one of our best omega fighters, Kyungsoo. On this side we have Chanyeol and his mate Baekhyun. Next to them is my best tracker, Zitao" Everyone says a hello and nods as they're introduced. " Yixing eyes linger on Zitao once again, but this time he notices that the lovely omega is also looking at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Please, help yourselves" Yixing tells them as he sits a couple seats away from his mate so not to freak him out. LuHan and Sehun take seats next to Kyungsoo and get into a conversation while dining. About 20 minutes later, the door bursts open and Yifan rushes in "Sorry, I'm late. I had to deal with..." Yifan stops dead in his tracks and the scent of the ocean after a storm fills his nostrils. He looks over to where the smell is coming from only to be met with a pair of wide eyes. "MINE" Yifan exclaims as he makes to go for Junmyeon only to be stopped by a loud growl and a short alpha with his arm blocking his target.Everyone at the table has now gone wide eyed and quiet. "I suggest you step back" Minseok growls back. His eyes are flashing between brown and bright green. He's doing his best to keep Xiumin at bay but he also understands his need to protect. An arm is placed on Minseok's as Junmyeon whispers "It's ok, I think. He's my mate" Minseok looks back at his brother, then back to Yifan. "Let's hope this meeting for an alliance goes well.... For both our packs"


	2. What a royal pain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret gets revealed

Minseok sighed as he sat back down. *Well, this was unexpected* Xiumin said. *Tell me about it. This pack is having issues already and now Jun and Suho are fated to be one of them* Minseok shot back. Xiumin chuckled but said *Not if he doesn't pass the test. I'm not a fan of all the rules, but I'll keep my brother safe. If that means keeping him from his mate, then so be it.* Minseok could feel Xiumin slink into the back of his mind. He agreed with him on one thing. He would protect his brother no matter what. Unfortunately, that also meant spilling a secret. Was it really a secret, tho? Everyone at the table, save for the three that are originally from this pack, knows the secret. Did LuHan tell his new pack? By the way LuHan has his head bowed, he knows his answer is no. He knows Minseok hates to have that cat let out of the bag. Minseok looked at the alpha, then to his brother and back before sighing again. "It doesn't matter if you're his true mate or not." Minseok stated earning a growl from Yifan and a quiet whine from Junmyeon. "The only way you can claim him as your mate is to defeat or tie me in a test of strength." Yifan looks at him with a confused look, as if he was asking why. Minseok looked at Junmyeon and preceeded to say "It's not just because Jun is my brother. It's because I have to make sure that he will be protected. On the off chance that something happens to me, Jun will have to step up." Junmyeon snapped his head up and looked at his brother with wide eyes. He knew where this was going. Minseok never wants this mentioned. Yifan looks even more  
confused. "He's a beta, right? It's not normal for a beta to take over a pack. Usually, another alpha would be chosen if there is no heir" he questioned. Sehun and Yixing murmured agreements before looking back to Minseok. "Not if you're a prince and in succession for the throne" Minseok says quietly. The three pack members are shocked by what they hear. three sets of eyes looking between Minseok and Junmyeon. Princes? They wanted to make an alliance with a pack from royal blood? Not just any royal blood, but next in line for the throne? "I realize I just gave you a bit of information to chew on. It's getting late and I think my pack needs to rest. We can do the test tomorrow, if you'd like." Minseok stands up and the rest of his pack follows. He looks at LuHan with a small smile, knowing he'll probably be questioned over this information. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Lu ge." he says before his pack heads to their rooms. Zitao gives a lingering look at Yixing, who is still in shock at the news, before following.

After several minutes that seem like hours, Yifan looks at LuHan "You knew he was the prince." he states more than questions. LuHan raises his head up and nods. "Why didn't you tell me when I asked about him?" LuHan sighs softly. "Because he never liked being treated differently. He wants to be seen as any other wolf in a pack, alpha or not." Yifan and Yixing looked even more confused. "Wait" Yixing said "Isn't the surname of the current king Choi? His mate's surname is Kwon, so how is Alpha Kim next in line?" LuHan laughs a bit before answering. "Would you want your heir and a spare to be known and pinpointed for an attack or assassination? They were raised by the old Alpha Kim and his mate. They were given his surname and raised by him to take over the pack. Whenever Minseok takes the throne, he'll have to choose someone else to take over the pack. Although he always said he'll rule from his pack, because he hates all the rules set in place for those of royal blood." The three take in the new information. Changing surnames and having the royal pups raised by another does sound like a good idea, but how do they choose who gets the job?" LuHan shrugs his shoulders at the question. "That, I don't know but I think it may have to do with Baekhyun being a member of the pack, well, his dad was originally. Min's older than Baek." LuHan see's the confusion in their eyes "Ah, Baekhyun's mom is a close cousin to the the king's mate, and she was a part of the pack after finding her mate. One last thing, please say nothing about him being a royal to anyone else in the pack. It's not something he wants everyone to know." The three nod but still a little confused. Sehun shakes his head and stands up. "This is a lot to take in for one night. LuHan needs to rest" he says causing LuHan to roll his eyes. Yixing and Yifan say good night to the couple but stay at the table for a bit. "So, a royal mate, huh?" Yixing says with a hint of teasing. "That test of strength isn't going to be easy. For someone who looks like he's barely out of middle school, he's quite built. His wolf is probably about the same size as yours, too." Yifan laughs a little. "I never imagined my mate would be a prince. I refuse to let anyone else in another pack raise our pups, tho." Yixing stood up and walked to Yifan's side and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Well my friend, at least your mate recognizes you. Mine hasn't done more than look at me. Although, I'm going to try to talk to him tomorrow. Good night alpha." Yifan sat for a little while longer, before going to bed himself. Several thoughts going through his head and Kris was quiet for once, probably having thoughts of his own. As he reached his room, what Yixing said to him finally sunk in. He stared down the hall towards Yixing's room. He'll talk to him more tomorrow about it. He wondered which of Minseok's pack it was.

Zitao laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. Kyungsoo's steady breathing the only sound in the room. Too bad it's not the only one in his head. *You will have to acknowledge him as our mate eventually* Tao told him. *He's cute and second in command and smells delicious* Zitao rolled his eyes. Yes, he admits to himself, Yixing's smell is so good to him like fresh linen dried in the sun. *You have been whining for him since we smelled him. You realize that as second in command means we switch packs, right? I'm one of Minseok's best trackers. What if he needs us?* Tao huffed and rolled his eyes this time. *They're meeting to make an alliance, remember? It's not like he can't request you if he needs you. Besides, he still has Changmin and Yuhno, who ARE his best trackers* Zitao closes his eyes and thinks that maybe he should at least talk to Yixing. He hates fighting with his wolf and he knows what Tao says is right. *Fine, fine. We'll talk to him tomorrow before the meeting. It's not until midmorning and you know Minseok will have us all up early. Now let's just go to sleep* Tao curled up in the back of his mind, happy with the thought of finally being able to talk with their mate.

In another room, the brothers were having a conversation of their own. "Min, I can't believe you told them. You hate acknowledging that part of us." Minseok sighs for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. 'I know, but what was I supposed to do? Just say it's because your my brother? This is a small pack with some problems from rogues and other packs. I can't let you just join it. Dad and appa would kill me and you know it. "Junmyeon looks down at the floor before looking at his brother again. "I.. I know Min. It's just... It's just I wasn't expecting you to just spit it out like that. Suho just wants to be with his mate and I do, too. I know you hate all the rules. That's why I'm just shocked that you went in that direction." Minseok laughs and shook his head. "You know, as much as Xiumin and I have our differences, one thing we have in common is keeping our brother safe. Now, let's go to bed."

Around 7 AM, Zitao slipped out of the room with out waking Kyungsoo. He sent Minseok a message through the pack link to let him know about Yixing being his mate a needing to speak with him. A little shocked at two matings from his pack, he told him to do what he needed to do, but to be at the meeting. Mate or not, he was still part of the council. Zitao went down to the dining room hoping to find someone he could ask to get Yixing for him. Much to his surprise (and Tao's delight), it was Yixing he found. "Um... Hi" Zitao said shyly, dropping his eyes down to the ground. Yixing smiled "Hello yourself and raise your eyes up. I'm not an alpha." Zitao kicked at the floor before raising his head. "I, um... I wanted to talk to you a.. about being mates...." he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Yixing's smile grew bigger and Zitao noticed his cute dimples for the first time. "I was hoping you would like to talk." Yixing told him as he walked closer. "Would you like to go for a walk? We can talk and get to know each other before the meeting." Zitao nodded and offered his hand to Yixing, who did not hesitate to take it. Touching his mate for the first time was electrifying in a way. His skin tingled from the touch but it felt right. Yixing led him out to the garden away from prying eyes and ears.

It's ten minutes till 11 and Minseok is waiting for Yifan to show up for the meeting. He is going over some information that was given to him about the Diamond Lake Pack. The pack isn't poor by any means, but it is small and could do with more ways to make money. To strengthen it up, Minseok is thinking about the possibility of having some of his pack switch or have a few of his best warriors train this pack. He also thinks putting schools in between both packs might help with getting the younger school age wolves to know each other. He has seen this done with other packs and it seemed to work well. He's pulled out of his thoughts when Yifan enters the room, followed by Yixing, Sehun and a few other wolves he hasn't met yet. "First, I would like to say thank you for agreeing to this meeting." Yifan says, his eyes wandering to Junmyeon before snapping back to Minseok. He can't get distracted by his want for his mate right now. "Before, we get started, allow me to introduce Taemin and his mate Minho. and this is Kyunghoon. We would like to form an alliance and we want to figure out a way it will be ideal for both packs. The Red River Pack from the north has been trying to take over land but we've managed to hold them off for now. If they try a full assault, I know we'll lose. I would like to hear what you want out of this alliance." Minseok looked around the table. He knew his pack would follow what he said without question. His pack really didn't need anything, so maybe just putting out his ideas to help the pack would suffice. The Crystal River Pack was one of the largest packs in the country. The only problem they usually dealt with was the random rogue, and Minseok gave them the chance to explain themselves. Some of his pack members were rogues at one point. One of his council was a rogue at one time, and he would trust the small omega with his life. "To be honest" he stated " my pack doesn't need anything from yours. I have, however, come up with a few ideas to help yours as well as having us as your back up. I think a few schools, maybe a middle school, high school and university should be built between the two packs. It would help the pups know each other as they grow so if one pack sends members to another, there won't be any 'attack first, ask questions later' scenarios. Also, I think I should have a few of my best warriors come to train your fighters. See where we can help you improve." The other pack murmurs to amongst themselves for a few minutes. No one has an issue with what Minseok has suggested, but Kyunghoon does offer up a suggestion "The Idea for the schools is good, but how about we make it primary up to university. Like an elevator school? This way the pups know each other from a young age and parents will have more opportunities to meet and get to know each other. We should also use teachers from both packs." Minseok nodded in agreement. He would have wanted teachers from both packs as well. "About the training?" He asked, waiting to see if they would accept or deny. Yifan nodded his head and said "We accept. It will do us good to be better trained. Our warriors are mostly betas and alphas. We have a few omegas, thanks to LuHan begging my father, as warriors but not many." Minseok chuckled at the thought of a younger LuHan arguing for his right to be trained because that's how he was raised. They hashed out a few more details on what both sides wanted (what Yifan's pack needed) before the alliance treaty was signed and sealed. Minseok and Yifan stood up and shook hands. "Now, do you wish to fight for your mate?" Minseok asked after standing up straight. Yifan looked at Junmyeon and then back to Minseok. "Yes" was all he could say. Minseok looked at Junmyeon "You and Suho need to decide how the test will be done." Junmyeon looked between the alphas and closed his eyes. Minseok knew it was an internal discussion with Suho. After a few minutes, Junmyeon's eyes opened and the brown had turned to a watery blue. "We have decided that it will be human form but your wolves in control You will clasp both hands with each other and use your wolf's strength to make the other submit. I will decide if there is a winner or if it is a tie." Xiumin took over from Minseok quickly, his green eyes shining. "Let's get this over with" he says with a smirk, looking over to Yifan, who's eyes have turned bright blue. "Time to claim what's mine" he said with a growl. In a flash both alphas had a grip on the others hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a day off but I want to try to post as much as I can. Thank you to anyone who reads, gives kudos or even comments.


	3. Xiumin is just an ass

Everyone watched as the two alphas pushed back and forth. The only sounds they made were snarls and growls as they both tried to gain the upper hand, only to be stopped by the other. Kris could feel the powerful aura coming off of this tiny alpha. He also felt like he was being toyed with. There were several moments where he felt like he was ready to submit, only to suddenly gain the upper hand. Meanwhile, Taemin, Minho and Kyunghoon murmured to each other, trying to figure out what was really going on. "Why are they fighting if the whole point was to make an alliance?" Taemin whispered to the two. "I don't know" Minho whispered back, "but I also don't know what Yifan meant by claiming what's his." Kyunghoon nodded in agreement. The three turned their attention to the others to gage their reactions. No one seemed shocked or confused outside of them. Yixing had pulled Zitao close to him, as though he was protecting him. Zitao melted into his embrace like he was always there. Sehun watched intently as the two alphas had their battle. Baekhyun looked bored and Chanyeol was writing something down on paper. Kyungsoo looked like he was enjoying the battle of strength. "Something tells me, that we're in the dark on a lot of things" Kyunghoon whispered. The other two nodded but who was going to be brave enough to demand answers from either alpha. After about an hour Suho finally spoke. "Annnnd STOP" he yelled making both alphas, who were panting, stop the fight. "It's been an hour and neither of you have managed to make the other submit. Therefore, I call this a tie" Suho smiles towards Kris. He's ready to move over to him, but the thought is stopped by Xiumin. "I acknowledge you as my brother's mate, but you don't get to claim him. Not yet anyway. There is still the mating ceremony to have. Oh, let me tell you Minseok is dreading that. That means the actual parents will be in attendance." Suho's and Kris's eyes go wide. Kris's due to his shock. Suho's because how could he forget about the ceremony and that Yifan and Kris would have to meet his parents. Suho tilts his head down and looks at Kris through his lashes. Kris's eyes go soft at the site of his mate. "When will it take place?" He asks. Xiumin laughs and replies "You have a week to get prepared. We will stay here during this time. It will also give you two a chance to get to know each other." Kris gave a low growl, then sighed. He knew he had to follow what was said. He proved himself and that's all that really mattered to him. "One more thing you should know" Xiumin added with a sadistic smile "is that the birth parents will be at the ceremony" Kris's eyes widen at the news. The king and his mate will be here? It makes sense, since Suho is a prince. "Is it just me, or does everyone else think that Minseok is lovable and Xiumin is just an ass?" Everyone looked at Baekhyun after he said that. Xiumin laughed noticing that Bacon had come to the surface. Only Suho and Bacon could talk about him that way. They mattered the most to him. "You're lucky I didn't have to test your mate, or else you wouldn't have one" he said teasingly. Bacon smiled and agreed that he was lucky. 

LuHan waited outside the room the meeting took place in. He had very little doubt that Minseok would agree. He was more worried about when the test would take place. *Lulu, do you think Yifan can win?* Lulu snorted but gave his honest answer. *We don't know how strong Minseok has become, but he did radiate a lot of power yesterday. Let's hope for the best.* LuHan hummed in agreement, and went back to staring at the door.. He's pulled from his thoughts by a tired but still cheerful voice "Lu ge, why are you staring at the door?" LuHan looks over to the voice. Jongdae has just returned from his shift at the pack hospital. He covers a yawn with his hand before sitting next to LuHan. "I.." LuHan starts but stops as he hears the door open. The omega is on his feet quickly and looks anxious. The first one out is Sehun, who goes over to his mate, nuzzles into his neck and inhales his scent. "Yifan and Kris won their mate" he tells LuHan, knowing he was anxious over it. LuHan gives a big, happy smile, while Jongdae's eyes go wide. "What the hell did I miss?" he asks. LuHan gives a quick explaination to him, omitting the royalty part. As the others start to come out of the room, Jongdae is hit with smell of mint and pine on a crisp winter day. He looks towards the group and forgets to breathe. The smell is coming from a kid? That can't be right. He studied the other silently. Cat like brown eyes, mussed up blonde hair and he had one of the gummiest smiles he had ever scene. Jongdae swallowed hard before he got brave enough to walk closer. 

The smell of the air after a thunderstorm hit Minseok shortly after he walked out of the room laughing and joking with Junmyeon and Yifan. He looked around but didn't see anyone different until Jongdae stepped fully from behind LuHan and Sehun. So pretty Minseok thought to himself. Kitten like lips that had a natural curl to them. Brown eyes and dark brown hair that looked soft. He really wanted to run his fingers through that hair. "Min... Hey.. MIN!" Minseok came out of his trance and looked at his brother. "What has gotten you so distracted?" Junmyeon asked. It's not like him to get distracted easily. "I'm sorry" a melodic voice said. Junmyeon looked confused for a second before it hit him. "You're his mate" he said before either of the other two could say anything. "I always thought" Jongdae said quietly "that my mate would be a lot older than a pup." Junmyeon and Minseok both laughed loudly leaving Jongdae confused until they stopped. Minseok, still smiling that gummy smile said "I'm 25. I hope that's old enough" Jongdae's jaw dropped "You're older than me? Seriously?" he asked. Minseok laughed and Junmyeon said "I think we'll leave you two to talk. I guess it will be a double mating ceremony in a week." Minseok and Jongdae froze. Minseok because damn, he forgot he would have to go through the ceremony too. That also means he'll be challenged by his dad to see if he's strong enough to take the throne. Jongdae because this is the first he's heard of one. He looks at Minseok and before he can ask, Minseok takes his hand and tells him "Let's go somewhere where we can talk. You have some things to learn about me" Jongdae nods and leads Minseok to the garden. It's quiet and full of different colored flowers. They walk over to a bench and sit. "First off, I'm the alpha of the Crystal River Pack, Kim Minseok" he says. Jongdae is once again shocked that he is a pack leader. "The next thing you need to learn is that I'm the eldest son of King Choi Seung-hyun and his mate Kwon Jiyong." If it could, Jongdae's jaw would literally have hit the floor. He never in his life imagined this to happen. What if he isn't what they royal couple want for their son? As if he could read Jongdae's mind, Minseok places a hand on his cheek, gently rubbing his thumb on it. "Don't worry, my parents will love you. They're firm believers in true mates are the best mates. I personally find you to be the most beautiful mate one could have." Jongdae could feel his cheeks heating up. He thought Minseok was gorgeous, even though he first thought he was so much younger. "My name is Kim Jongdae. So," Jongdae says quietly "I guess I'll be switching packs soon. I want to continue to work, so would it be possible to work in the pack hospital there?" Minseok tilted his head "I don't see why not. I'm not going to control you. Your pack is gaining two from mine. This has been a very interesting visit. Originally it was for an alliance treaty. Now it's about mates. I don't think anything else could surprise me with this visit." The two continued to talk for awhile about their likes and dislikes. Things they have always wanted to do and their future. They let their wolves introduce themselves. Bright green eyes stared into beautiful golden eyes. "The perfect mate" Xiumin said. His love already starting to take hold of his heart. He now has three people he will protect with his life. Sure, Suho now has Kris and Bacon has Loey, but they're still his precious family and he will not let anyone hurt them. A growling stomach and a yawn from Jongdae interrupts their talk, so Minseok decides they should get something to eat and then Jongdae should get some rest.

A quick meal and some more small talk as Minseok walks with Jongdae to his room so he can shower and sleep. Minseok holds his hand and caresses his cheek. "Get some rest." is all he says before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jongdae feels himself blush but sees that the alpha is affected by that small gesture too. After Minseok leaves, he pulls out his phone and decides he better inform his pack and his parents. *Better do our parents first* Xiumin says from out of nowhere. *I can't wait to see the chaos in a week* he said with a wolfish grin. *You know* Minseok tells him *Bacon was right. You are an ass* Xiumin laughs as he slips back into Minseok's mind. He takes a deep breath and makes a call. It rings twice before an excited "Hello Minseok!" comes loudly out of the phone.  
"Hi Dad. I, Uh, have some news for you and appa"  
"Let me put it on speaker. Go ahead son"  
"JunmyeonandIbothfoundourmates" he says quickly  
""Son, slow down and say that again" a deep voice says.  
"Junmyeon and I both found our mates" The line is silent for what feels like forever before a "OH MY GODDESS!" comes out of the phone.  
"So, when is the ceremony?" his appa asks. Minseok knows why.   
"Appa, it's next week. If I tell you that I don't want to challenge for the throne yet, would you skip that part?"  
"No" was the only answer. He knew it. Minseok sighed.   
"Ok" he said somewhat defeatedly, "I have to go now. I still have to call Changmin and have him inform the pack. I love you guys"  
"We love you too, son. Take care." and the call ended. He sent a quick text to Changmin, giving him the gist of everything and put his phone away. So much has happened in the two days that he has been here. As he turns to the common room, he hears a hushed argument. "I will not change packs!" Kyungsoo's hushed voice growls out. He is staring up at bronze skinned male. "That's normal, isn't it? The omega joins the pack of it's mate." he says innocently. Kyungsoo growls lowly, but before he can reply he is interrupted. "Kyungsoo? What's going on?" Kyungsoo turns to face Minseok. "I won't change packs! I will not conform to what others think omegas should be!" Minseok comes closer "Calm down, Soo. Talk to me. Is he your mate?"


	4. The Lion, The Witch, and the Audacity of This Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than I planned. Work has been super busy.

Kyungsoo bowed his head. "Yes Alpha" he said quietly. Minseok hummed as he stroked the tiny omega's soft dark hair. "I think" he said looking between the two, "you two should calm down and discuss this civilly." He looks over to the other male. He's good looking. Dark eyes and blonde hair that compliments his bronze skin. *They would make some handsome pups* Xiumin quips out of nowhere. *They would, but I'm worried about how Soo would be treated here if they ever find out he came to us as a rogue.* Xiumin huffed but stayed silent. He wasn't overprotective of the omega. He knew he could fight and take care of himself. He was protective of him, because he was a member of his pack. After a few moments he said *Maybe suggest that the pup joins us. This pack is getting two of us already, plus more once you see who wants to switch packs. He could always take Zitao's place in council* Xiumin slipped back into the darkness again. "What is your name?" He asks the boy. The boy straightens up and says "Kim Jongin" A small flicker of surprise hits and leaves Minseok's eyes. He smiles and thinks maybe he has a chance to get the boy to go with Kyungsoo to his pack. "You're Jongdae's brother then?" he asks. Jongin's eyes widen. Before he can ask anything, Minseok continues "Jongdae is my mate and will be coming back with me in a week. Maybe you would like to come back, too. Kyungsoo will be more comfortable and I'm sure it will help your brother settle better if you're there. Plus, my wolf seems to think you'll make a good council member" Kyungsoo looks up at Minseok, then over to Jongin. He has never given in to the 'I'm an omega, I need to be protected' trope, but right now he has never felt so lost in himself. His fists are tight in Minseok's shirt without him even realising it. "Go on Soo" Minseok encourages him "go talk things out." Kyungsoo lets go and starts to walk towards Jongin when Minseok talks to him through the pack bond "I've given him something to think about. Jongdae said they're the only blood family the other has, so I doubt he'll want to be away from his brother" Kyungsoo looks back at the older alpha, then back to the younger. "Let's go talk" he says in almost a whisper. Jongin smiles and offers a hand to lead the omega away. Kyungsoo takes the offered hand and looks up through his lashes. Jongin lifts Kyungsoo's head up and smiles at him before leading him away.

A couple days later, Minseok is sitting in Yifan's office discussing the plans for the schools. "My pack will have no issues covering the costs of building. We can use the construction company from your pack" He says. Yifan looks over the list of building materials and costs. They're interrupted by a knock on the door, which opens before Yifan can say to come in. "I thought you guys might like some coffee" Junmyeon says carrying in a tray with two drinks and two pieces of cherry cheesecake. "LuHan kept saying how he wanted a chocolate cherry latte from 'Bean There, Drank That' so I made him one. I brought you two Americanos but some sugar and cream just in case. Kyungsoo made the cheesecake." The two alphas placed the papers down to take the impromptu break. "Yifan, do you have any cafe bookstores in your pack?" Minseok asks. Yifan furrows his brows and just shakes his head no. "Then, I will gift you a 'Bean There, Drank That' and a 'Never Ending Stories' for Jun's dowrie. Your pack keeps all the profits. Jun can oversee the running of the shops until training is done." Junmyeon's eyes lit up. "Min, that's a great idea! LuHan will love it, too" Yifan's eyes went soft at his mates excitement. "All right" he said "If it makes Myeon that happy, I'll accept it." Junmyeon leaned down and kissed Yifan on the cheek before leaving. Minseok pretended not to see the pink tint on Yifan's cheeks. 

That afternoon, Minseok called for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to come and watch the pack train. Baekhyun, LuHan, Jongdae and Junmyeon decided to tag along. Yifan instructed his pack to train like they normally would. They were just being watched for awhile. "Most of our warriors are alphas and betas" Yifan said "Omegas have the choice now, but most would rather take the role of caretaker." Minseok hummed as an answer as he watched. *They can shoot but their hand to hand is lacking* Xiumin pops off *I'm willing to bet that wolf to wolf they'll look like pups playing* Minseok chuckles causing the watchers to look at him. "Xiumin" is all he says to their curious looks. "I need a volunteer" Minseok shouts out to the warriors. Most of them look at his boyish face and giggle, thinking a pup wants to play. Sehun, however, steps forward knowing full well that this isn't a pup. Minseok smirks and shakes hands with the younger alpha before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, revealing a tank top that hugs his body. Muscular arms and shoulders show. Jongdae's eyes go wide as he's never seen this much of his mate. *Imagine those arms pinning us down* Chen says with lust in his voice *How did we ever think he was a pup?* Jongdae says back. Chen laughs and stays close to the surface. He wants to see their mate in action. All eyes are on the two alphas. murmurs over who will win. Minseok pulls his phone from his pocket and tosses it to Jongdae. "Rules are" Minseok said "No killing, as this is just training. No wolves, either. I need to see how strong you are as a human. I'll test wolves later. Time limit since you've already been expending energy will be 45 minutes. Jun, set a timer" Sehun nods in agreement. Junmyeon sets a timer and tells them to start. They start off circling the other trying to size each other up. Sehun tries not to underestimate the smaller alpha. Minseok, on the other hand, never underestimates his opponents. Being smaller himself and powerful, he knows size doesn't mean more strength. He also uses his mind to spot a weakness in his opponents defense. The two men lunge towards each other and start grappling. Minseok uses his smaller height to his advantage and ducks out of Sehun's grasp and twists his arm behind his back before shoving him forward. Sehun stumbles a few steps before he regains his footing. He turns back around only to be met in the jaw by a powerful punch. Minseok lunges again, but gets flipped over by Sehun, landing on his back. He smiles as he gets back to his feet. Sehun is now very wary of the older alpha. Minseok comes toward him again and Sehun gets ready to block, only to find himself on his back from a leg sweep. They continue with the hand and hand until Junmyeon tells them to stop. They shake hands again and Sehun can't help but feel like he was toyed with. Like Minseok let him get the upper hand just to take it away. Jongdae starts to walk towards his mate when a pretty female omega steps up to Minseok. Her long dark hair is pulled up in a high ponytail. Her hazel eyes looking over Minseok. "My name is Aria" she says in a sultry voice. "Would you like some company tonight? I would love to see what you're hiding under these clothes" She trails her fingers down Minseok's chest. Before the alpha can respond, he hears "I'm about to write a new chapter in The Lion, The Witch and the Audacity of This Bitch if someone doesn't get her fucking paws off my mate!" All eyes turn to Jongdae as he walks up to Minseok. His eyes are shining gold as a growl escapes him. Minseok's eyes flash from brown to green as he fights and fails to keep Xiumin from being in control. "You have nothing to worry about Chennie." Xiumin says while gently caressing Chen's cheek "You're all I want. I have no want or need for someone who smells like she's been with half the pack." Laughter breaks out amongst the group. Aria's eyes narrow and her cheeks turn red. She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Throwing a dirty look towards the other omega, she runs off in the direction of the pack house. Chen, satisfied that their mate only wants them, gives control back to Jongdae, who is blushing from his wolf's actions. Xiumin continues to look at his mate with adoration. "Let's go for a run later, love." He says before giving control back to Minseok. "Why does my wolf have to be such an ass?" He asks while shaking his head. . "Well, Bacon said it best" Baekhyun says giggling "You're lovable and Xiumin is just an ass." Minseok gives him a playful glare but it's followed quickly by a smile. He turns towards Yifan and tells him he needs to talk with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo over the days training. He tells him that all warriors need to be up and ready to start training by 8 AM tomorrow. Yifan nods and let's them know through the pack link. There is a lot of grumbling amongst the fighters, but no one dares to complain to either alpha.

Abput twenty minutes later, Minseok is sitting in his and Junmyeon's room with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol talking about the pack's training. "They're stamina seems low." Chanyeal said "They seemed to be winded easily" Minseok nods in agreement. "Yifan and Sehun are pretty strong, so I imagine that they do some training on their own." Minseok starts to pace the room as he continues "First thing tomorrow we have them run in human form around the perimeter of packhouse. Human forms need to be strong too. We can't always rely on our wolves. Soo, you've been quiet this whole time. What are your thoughts?" The omega blinks his eyes and looks between the two "The running should be increased a little at a time." He says "Once they get used to one distance, add a little more. Maybe add some more discipline exercises, too. They seem so soft compared to us." Minseok hums his agreement. He stands with his arms crossed over his chest. "I want to try to get more omegas to train. I know it's not normal in most packs and its offered to them here, but maybe have some younger wolves that haven't presented yet do some training so that their human form will be strong when they meet their wolves. It's what we've done and our omegas continued the training along with being caretakers." Chanyeol laughs but agrees. He adds "Even Soo does some caretaking. Best fighter and cook." Kyungsoo smiles and slightly blushes at the praise. Minseok dismisses them and goes to look for Jongdae. Xiumin is pacing in his head, wanting to go for a run.


	5. All rogues are not bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this has taken longer to update than planned. I've been really busy with work and my hubby has had some medical issues.

Minseok messaged Jongdae to meet him outside for a run. He then linked Junmyeon to meet him in the common area. He gave his brother his phone to hold onto while he went for a run with Jongdae. "Be careful, yeah?" Junmyeon said. "Their issues aren't settled with the Red River pack, yet." Minseok clapped his brother on his shoulder. "I know Jun. We'll be careful. I'm not going to lose Dae after finding him. I'm honestly more worried about you after I go back home in a few days." Junmyeon gave a soft smile to his brother. "I'll be all right Min. I'm tougher than I look thanks to your training. Now go meet your mate. I'm sure he's waiting on you. I'll link you if something comes up." Minseok nods and goes out to meet Jongdae.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and LuHan are sitting out on the porch talking to Jongdae when he reaches outside. "You don't have to worry about that" he heard Baekhyun say. "Min's never been in a relationship and has only ever been with one omega in bed. He always chose to deal with his ruts alone." Jongdae's eyes widen a little. "What if that omega feels like I'm taking him away from them?" He asked. Minseok opened his mouth to assure his mate when Kyungsoo spoke up. "That omega recently found their mate, so there is nothing to worry about." Jongdae seemed to relax a bit, but jumped a little when arms wrapped around him from behind. "If you wanted to know about past partners, you could have asked me." Minseok said as he kissed the omega on his cheek. "Baek, where's Chan at?" he asked turning his attention to his packmate. "He went on a patrol with Sehun and a couple of others. He wanted to see if he could learn anything." Minseok furrows his brows. "I wanted to go for a run with Dae, Soo, will you be ok if I do?" The omega looks up at him. "Of course Min. It's not like Yifan or Jongin aren't nearby, too. We'll be fine. We're literally still at the pack house." Minseok's eyes soften but he shakes his head "I don't care how safe at the pack house might be, I feel better knowing everyone is protected." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but laughs a little. "Go for your run. We'll be fine, I promise. If anything were to happen, I'll have Myeon link you since his link will cover a longer distance than mine." Minseok finally agrees and walks with Jongdae towards the tree line to strip and shift. "So.." Jongdae starts nervously. "Kyungsoo is the omega you were with? I noticed how your eyes always seem to soften when you talk to him" Minseok's eyes widen a little but soften back up and he holds Jongdae close. "Yes, I was with Soo. Nothing like you and I will be in a few days. Nothing to hold us together like a bond mark. That is something for him and Jongin, like it will be for us. You are my perfect other half. Now, let me see how beautiful your wolf is." Jongdae moves behind a tree and strips. He folds his clothes and leaves them by the tree. He shifts into a golden colored wolf and steps out. Minseok has already stripped, folded his clothes and shifted into his white wolf. He is twice the size of Jongdae when they are standing side by side. Minseok gives a lick to Jongdae's muzzle and nods his head to let his mate go first and set their pace. Jongdae starts off at a slow run towards the lake. Minseok follows the pace set by his mate, speeding up a little as the omega does. When they reach the lake, Jongdae decides to let Chen take over. Eyes shifting to gold, Chen looks at Minseok expectantly. Getting the hint, Minseok lets his own wolf have control. Green eyes look lovingly at the golden wolf as Xiumin appreciates the beauty of his mate. They start to play a puppy's game of tag, nipping and chasing after each other. Neither are sure of how much time they've spent playing when Junmyeon links Xiumin *Hey Min, I'm sorry to bother you, but Changmin's on the phone.* Grumbling, Xiumin stops moving and let's Minseok have control. *It's a good thing Xiumin loves you, as you just interrupted his play time with Chen* Mniseok replies chuckling *What does Changmin need?*

*I'll apologize to Xuimin later but Changmin said there is a small group of rogues looking for refuge. They said their pack was attacked and taken over by the Red River pack. He said he's done the whole bathe, feed and make them feel relaxed. He also said they don't smell like deceit and there are some young pups with them* Minseok lets out a low growl but gets an idea. *Have Changmin bring them here. Perhaps we can intergrate them into this pack, if Yifan is willing. They have a common enemy and they might want a chance to get back at them.* Minseok looks at Chen and sees that he has given control back to Jongdae. He gives a sad whine, and nudges his mate back towards the pack house. Unknownst to them, they were being watched from across the lake, The wolves stayed downwind as they watched the pair. As Jongdae and Minseok left for the pack house, the strange wolves went back up north

A short while later, Minseok is in Yifan's office discussing the rogues "Really? You want me to bring rogues into my pack? It's like asking for a death wish!" Yifan rages at him. Minseok sits calm, letting the alpha rage. "Not all rogues are bad. Some never wanted to be a rogue, but was forced into the role. I've allowed many rogues to join my pack and never had any regrets. If I thought like you did, I wouldn't have one of the best omega fighters around. These are wolves left homeless by the Red River pack. Why not talk to them first and see if any can help fight a common enemy?" Yifan still looks angry, but mixed with confusion. "Before you ask" Minseok says "Kyungsoo was a rogue. Not by choice and I don't regret allowing him to join. My own second in command was a rogue who's pack was basically wiped out. We helped him get revenge." Yifan didn't look as angry but he still wasn't keen on the idea. Rogues have always been looked down on pack wolves. Wolves that don't belong to a pack or let the wolf overcome the humanity were never welcomed in a pack, an yet Minseok just told him to let rogues join his. "I'll meet and talk to them, but I'm still not sure about letting them join. I won't put my mate in danger" Yifan says is an almost defiant voice. "Well," Minseok states, smirking, "you should know Jun plans to sit in on our meeting with them." If looks could kill, Minseok might have been maimed.

Changmin brought the rogues the next morning, dropped them off and then returned to pack to act in Minseok's place. The rogues turn out to be a small group of adolescents. Junmyeon's heart broke at the sight of them. *Min, the oldest among them can't be any older than Minho and Ji Won. They can't even shift yet* Minseok looked from the rogues to his brother. *We make sure Yifan takes them in. They're old enough to start training the human part of them. They need to prove themselves, too.* Minseok looked at the group. "I understand that your pack was destroyed by the Red River pack. Who has been the leader of your group until now?" A boy with medium brown hair and dark eyes stepped forward. "My name is Seungyoon. I have been acting as leader of our group." Minseok observed the boy closely. He was sure the boy couldn't be older than sixteen years old. He could tell the boy's second gender hasn't presented itself. "Has anyone in your little pack presented yet?" Everyone in the small pack shakes their heads. "Jinwoo and Seunghoon are the oldest and could present at any time" Seungyoon replied. Minseok nodded, sat quietly thinking for a moment before asking "Are you willing to start training as early as tomorrow, if given a place in the pack?" There is a collective "yes" from the group and Yifan looks as if he wants to deny them, but makes the mistake at looking at Junmyeon's concerned face, He can tell it's over the boys' well being and not because they're rogues. "I just have one question. If none of you could shift, how did you survive as rogues?" He asks. Seungyoon tilts his head to the question. "Well" he explains "since none of us have presented, we have been able to pass off as human when we traveled. We did run into a small group of wolves, but one of them told us about the Crystal River pack and that they would take us in. They were really nice even tho we're rogues." Minseok sits up straight at the mention of the other wolves. "What did the one look like that told you about the Crystal River pack?" Seungyoon looks a mix of worried and scared. He closes his eyes and tries to remember every feature of the wolf "He was about an inch taller than me. Blonde hair, dark eyes, several piercings in his ears and soft look to his face, kind of like yours" Minseok and Junmyeon looked at each other and said "Minho"

**Author's Note:**

> I work a full time job so I will update as soon as possible, probably on a day off. Again, Thank you to anyone who reads this.


End file.
